Code I Installment 3
by chetspet
Summary: Installment 3 of a continuing story


Code I  
Installment 3  
Chet arrived at Rampart Hospital about 3PM on Sunday, January 5, 1975 and was met by Dr. Brackett and Dixie. They were glad to see that he was doing so well.  
"Welcome, Chet. We're glad to see you and we mean it."  
"Hi, Dr. Brackett, Dixie. I am glad to be here, strange as it sounds, but this time it is for a great reason. Did Dr. Early tell you I will not only be getting the casts removed, but the jaw too?"  
"Yes, Chet. Moreover, I know that means you will shortly be going home. "  
"Yup, that is what Dr. Early said, too. See I am remembering things better, right, Tabitha?"  
Tabitha smiled and said, "Yeah, Chet, you sure are. He has made some great progress, guys."  
By 3:30PM, Chet was settled in a room with a very nice bed partner. He appeared a bit tired, so Mrs. Kelly and Tabitha decided to leave and let him sleep.  
Around 7:30 that evening, an intern came in and introduced himself, "Mr. Kelly, I'm Dr. Schoen and I will be assisting the anesthesiologist, Dr. Singh, in this operation, if that is ok with you."  
"Sure, but why do you need my permission? And more important, why do I need two doctors for anesthesia? Is there a problem I am not aware of?"  
"No, Mr. Kelly, nothing of the sort. It is just that I am an intern and will be observing, but Dr. Singh did want you to be aware of this, which is why he asked me to obtain the anesthesia consent."  
"Oh, ok, you had me scared there for a sec, there, no problem." And Chet readily signed the form, with a nurse witnessing it.  
Chet and his bed partner, Mack Peetroff, hit it off. Seems Mack was a retired Santa Monica firefighter, having just retired in November 1974 after 25 years in the department. He retired as Captain of Santa Monica Station 2 A shift.  
"Yeah, Chet, I worked my way up from being a hose jockey, too. And all the while in Santa Monica, where I was born and raised.  
"As a matter of fact, Marion and I lived within 2 miles of the station and I almost always walked to and from work. I love the out of doors, no matter the weather."  
"Wow, Mack, I can't believe it. What a small world, huh? My dream is to become a captain one of these days. My family is a real Irish fireman's family, if you know what I mean. In fact, I've brothers in the service and one who is a Los Angeles city policeman."  
"What station do you work out of, Chet?"  
"Out of Station 51 A shift in Carson, right near the 405. Our captain in Hank Stanley, one of the finest men I have ever met. Our engineer is Mike Stoker, and my partner is Marco Lopez and my best friend in and out of work."  
"Oh, Hank Stanley? That name is familiar. Hm, I wonder if I ever met him, maybe at a meeting or something."  
"Never know, Mack, never know. You were a captain, too, so it is possible, maybe at a convention or something."  
"Yeah, maybe. Do you have paramedics or hazmat?"  
"We have the 2 best paramedics in the County with us. John Gage and Roy DeSoto. Roy was in the very first paramedic class ever here at Rampart and he recruited Johnny personally."  
Yup, I have heard of those two. They are kind of a legend, especially that Gage with his tendency to be accident prone."  
Chet laughed at that and proceeded to tell Mack how Johnny was not only accident prone, but was an easy mark for his practical jokes. In fact, Chet told Mack all about the Kelly family phantom and how Johnny was his special pigeon and how Mike was making sure John did not forget. Mack really enjoyed hearing these stories and related some of his own to Chet.  
While they were talking, an orderly arrived saying, "Good evening, Gentlemen, my name is Arnold, and I was just wondering if either of you need anything? I will be here until 7am if you do."  
Chet looked at him and said, "Wow, is it 11 already? Man, Mack, do you realized we have BS'd all evening! Wow!"  
Mack was surprised, too and answered, "No, is it really 11, Arnold?"  
"Well, actually, Mr. Peetroff it is more like 11:45.  
"And Mr. Kelly, the nurse, Mrs. Shield, has asked me to take your pitcher and remind you not to eat or drink anything more tonite in preparation for your surgery in the morning. Any questions about it that I can answer or refer to her?"  
"It's scheduled early, right?"  
"Yup, from what I was told in report, I will be here at 5:30am to help you get ready and Mrs. Shield will be giving you your preops around 6:45 and they will be here for you around 7am or so. OK?"  
Chet smiled wanly at him and said, "Yeah, guess I'd better try to get some sleep, but the problem is I am too keyed up to sleep. Do you think I could maybe get something for sleep?"  
"Ok, let me go check and if so, then Mrs. Shield will be bringing it soon. So, if there is nothing else, I will see you later. If you need anything, Mr. Peetroff or Mr. Kelly, please ring the bell." And Arnold left to see the nurse for Chet.  
About 10 minutes later, Mrs. Shield, a middle aged black nurse came in and said, "Mr. Kelly, Dr. Early did order a sleeping pill for you, but please try to take it with only a sip of water, ok?"  
"Ok, Mrs. Shield. Thanks. This won't make me too groggy for the morning, will it?"  
"No, son, it won't. This is called Dalmane and is very safe."  
"Ok, thanks. Do you know Tabitha Montgomery? She is a nurse here, too."  
"Why, yes, I do. She is a very nice girl. And from what I hear, you are her young man, aren't you?"  
Blushing a bit, Chet replied, "Yes, ma'm I am. I am a very lucky guy in that respect. She is a very special lady."  
Mrs. Shield smiled and agreed, then said, "Ok, Mr. Kelly and Mr. Peetroff, I am going to close the lights and want both of you to get some shuteye. Do you need anything, Mr. Peetroff, for sleep or pain before I go?"  
Mack nodded no and said, "No, Mrs. Shield, and if Chet doesn't mind, could you close the door a bit to make it darker. Ok, Chet?"  
Chet, being near the door, agreed, knowing he would sleep better as well.  
At 5:30am, Chet was awakened by Arnold who said, "Mr. Kelly? Time to get ready for surgery. Do you need the commode before we start, sir?"  
Groggily, Chet nodded and, with Arnold's assistance, got up and on the commode.  
He then sat at the side of the bed and with Arnold's help washed up and brushed his teeth. He then assisted Chet to put the hospital gown, booties, and cap on and assisted him back to bed.  
Putting up both side rails, Arnold said, "I am doing this, so that you remember to stay in bed and to ring if you need anything. In addition, after you get the IV and preop, you will probably become quite drowsy and a bit disoriented, so this is for safety. Do you understand?"  
Chet smiled and said, "Believe me, Arnold, I do, having gone through this a few times in the past few months. Man, am I glad it is almost all over."  
Arnold smiled and left, pulling the curtains back. Chet saw Mack was still asleep, so he just rested a bit, instead of putting on the TV and disturbing the older man.  
Around 6:30, Tabitha arrived and kissed the sleeping fireman, who woke up and smiled at her.  
"Tabitha, could you please insert the IV? I know you will not hurt me. Please?"  
"Well, I don't know Chet."  
"You are on duty, right?"  
"Well, technically, no, I haven't punched in yet, but let me go talk to Lorna and see what she says, ok?"  
And within ten minutes, both nurses returned and Tabitha inserted the IV in Chet's left arm while Lorna injected him with the preops.  
Tabitha stayed, but told Lorna that she would be there to chart on the IV insertion before going to her floor.  
After a bit, Chet got a silly smile on his face and felt like he was floating and every sound seemed to come from a tunnel or something hollow.  
"Hey, Chet, how are you feeling? A bit groggy, huh?"  
"Yeah, you ssound like you're sspeaking in a tunnel. I ssound funny, too." and he giggled.  
Matt had woken up by this time and he laughed and smiled at Chet and Tabitha.  
"Hey, Mack, hi" and Chet waved drunkenly at his bedmate.  
"Hey, yourself, see you got the shots huh? Guess you feel pretty great right now, huh?" and Mack smiled.  
"Yeah, man, sure do, Mack, sure do. I could run a race right now." And Chet laughed sillily realizing what he had said, "Cept I'd break these casps, I mean, casts."  
Mack and Tabitha both laughed with him, then Tabitha said, "Hi, I'm Tabitha, a nurse here and Chet's girlfriend."  
"Hi, I'm Mack Peetroff. Chet has told me a bit about you, but he didn't tell me how pretty you are."  
Hearing this, Chet sat up and fell lazily back down, saying, "You trying to make it with my girl, Mack?"  
Mack and Tabitha laughed and Mack said, "No, Chet. Not at all. I wouldn't hit on a fellow fireman's girl."  
"Oh, are you a fireman, Mack?"  
"Yes, I just retired as Captain from Station 2 A shift Santa Monica in November of last year. In fact, I think I know Chet's captain."  
"Wow, what a small world."  
Just about that time, the orderlies came in to get Chet, so Tabitha kissed his forehead and said goodbye. She hurriedly walked to the nurses' station, charted on Chet, and called her floor, explaining why she was a few minutes late.  
She was lucky to be able to get on the same elevator as Chet and thus got to hold his hand and wish him more good luck. "Don't worry, love, Dix will call me when you are done and I can visit, ok?"  
Chet nodded sleepily and Tabitha exited on her floor.  
The surgery was uneventful and just as predicted, Chet's jaw was healed and thus the removal could be done. His legs were uncasted by Dr. Diamond, but this was not as successful as hoped.  
It seemed his left foot had a slight foot drop to it and Dr. Diamond decided to recast his foot just to see, if by any chance, this might help realign the foot correctly. He knew that once foot drop set in, it was almost impossible to cure, but he also realized that was usually in elderly people who were no longer mobile, not someone as young, healthy and strong as Chet Kelly.  
So, after three hours in surgery and four in recovery, Chet was transferred back to his room. He awoke around 4pm to see his mom and Denny there, smiling at him.  
"Hey, Chet, welcome back! How are you feeling? Any pain or anything?"  
Chet groggily shook his head and said, surprised at the flexibility of his mouth, "No, Den, mom, no pain, but my left leg feels funny. Is there something wrong?"  
Mrs. Kelly smiled and took her son's hand and said, "Chet, I'm not really sure as no doctors have seen us yet, but you do have a cast on your left foot. Maybe that wasn't as healed as it should be.  
"Let me ring for the nurse and tell her you want to see a doctor, ok?"  
Chet nodded and said, "Hey, Mack. How was your day, pal?" not realizing Mack had company of his own.  
"Chet," Den said, "Chet, Mack has company of his own."  
"Oh, sorry Mack didn't realize. Excuse me for disturbing you and your company."  
"No problem, Chet, you'll never believe who my company is." And he pulled the curtain to reveal Chief Hank Stanley and his son, Captain Stanley.  
"Chief, cap! Hi!"  
All three men laughed and said, "Hi, Chet, dad had come to see Mack and I came with him to see you. I'd forgotten you were scheduled for surgery today."  
"Great, but isn't 51s on duty today? I saw John and Roy Friday and they said you guys had lucked out with a weekend."  
"Yeah, but I, well, I..."  
"Oh, tell them Henry." and Mack and Chief Stanley both laughed.  
Cap turned a slight red and said, low, "Well, I um, I sort of got myself hurt this morning on a run."  
"Oh, what happened? Couldn't have been too serious, you look ok, Cap."  
"Yeah, well, it wasn't, more stupid actually and more like something Gage or you would do than me." And Chet, realizing the implications of this, laughed.  
"Well, to get it over with, I sort of tripped over the drug box while Roy was working on a victim and sprained my ankle, so I'm off work for the next 2 shifts."  
Everyone had a good laugh about this and Chet asked, "Oh, so who is your replacement?"  
"Mike told me it was Cap. Hookrader, who offered. I should hear some interesting stories when I get back, huh? I know how you twits feel about him and all about his nickname of Captain Hook."  
Chet looked a bit guilty at this and Captain Stanley just smiled.  
As they were all enjoying the visit, Dr. Diamond entered.  
"Hi, Chet, good to see you in such good spirits. How are you feeling?"  
"Ok, Doc, just a bit curious as to why I have a cast on my left leg."  
"Well, Chet, that is why I came, to check on you and to explain this to you.  
"I don't know if you remember, but you had a bit more damage to your left foot than your right one. It seems that the bones have healed well in your leg and ankle, but that your left foot is a bit weakened by the enforced inactivity. Your right is doing quite well as you can see.  
"But, and I must stress that I think this is only temporary, you seem to have developed a bit of dropsy in your left foot, which is why I recasted it. Moreover, it is ONLY your foot, up to your ankle, that is casted. I did not need to rebreak it or anything, but I am hoping that this will restrengthen your foot. That and physical therapy and I am hoping that your left foot will be back to near normal, if not normal, function. What do you think about that? Do you understand everything I've said, Chet, Mrs. Kelly, Dennis?"  
Chet nodded and asked, "Ok, I understand all that you said, but what would happen if my foot never resumed normal functioning again?"  
"Well, I don't think it would really be a big problem, but you would definitely have a limp and may need a special orthotic or shoe for your left foot. I doubt very much it would interfere with your duty as a firefighter. What do you say, Captain Stanley?"  
Hank looked at Chet and, hoping it was true, said, "I don't think it would be a problem, Chet. What do you say, dad, Mack?"  
Both chiefs looked and Chief Stanley agreed, saying, "I agree, son, after all, Chet, look at Jim Watney. He has a slight clubfoot and he is a fantastic hose jockey. I mean, I know that he has learned to adapt more than you do, but I figure if he can, you can. What do you say, Chet?"  
"Watney has a club foot? I never knew that. You cannot even tell. And you are right. He is one fantastic lineman, I have worked with him OT a few times and never once felt the least bit unsafe either backing or in front of him. Wow. You are right, Chief, if he can, then I KNOW I can, too. What do you say, mom?"  
Smiling at her son and knowing how determined he was, she agreed with a shake of her head. "I know you can do it, son. You were always a very determined young man and I can see you still are."  
As they were talking, Dr. Diamond concluded his visit, saying, "Well, Chet, the cast is setting just fine and you seem ok. Your stitches look good and your jaw is moving quite well.  
"You will be starting on soft foods first, but I think by the end of the week, you will be able to eat quite well. I think you should be able to return to St. Catherine's by Saturday."  
"Great! Dr. How long do you think I will have this cast on? And how much longer will I be in St. Catherine's?"  
"Well," and just as he was going to answer Dr. Early entered.  
"Hi, Joe. Glad to see you, Chet here has asked me a question you need to answer."  
"Chet, about the cast, I figure about 4-6 weeks and then we will see how it comes. However, I really feel that with physical therapy and the cast you will be ok.  
"What do you say, Dr. Early."  
"I agree. Now what was the other question, Chet?"  
"Well, I was just wondering how long I will be in rehab, now?"  
"Well, Chet, you have been there a few months already and, barring any complications, I am figuring on April or early May for a release date. Ok? But I think you will be discharged from St. Catherine's sometime in February and continue therapy on an outpatient basis."  
"Yeah, that isn't too bad at all. And it's not like I'm far away from family or friends."  
And so after making sure their patient was truly ok, they both left.  
After a few more minutes of conversation, Chet asked, "Captain Stanley, how long do you think before I can return to work, or even to getting recertified?"  
"Well, Chet, to be honest, I really have no idea. What do you say, dad?"  
"Well, Chet, to be honest, we down at the department have been discussing your case quite a bit. You see, yours is truly the first case of its kind. Most injuries of this kind have led to permanent disability. Therefore, you are truly a precedent for us and we have been calling it the "Kelly procedure."  
"But here is what we have come up with, and we hope you are successful. When it comes time for you, we are considering giving you the written and physical final testing and see how you do. If you pass these, then we are planning on recertifying you back and putting you back at 51s A shift. What do you think of that, Chet?"  
"Wow! Really! I can't believe it. God, that would be fantastic! Any ideas as to when?"  
"Well," Chief Stanley said, "Son, that is up to the doctors and rehab, but I sincerely feel you will do very well. Especially seeing as to how badly you want it and how much you love being a fireman. In that respect, you are very much like Seamus Kelly, God bless him."  
Mrs. Kelly wiped her eyes and said, "Oh, Chester, me son. I know you will come through with flying colors. I am so very proud of you.  
Wait until the rest hear, huh, Den? Moreover, Tabitha, she will be so very happy for you.  
"And then you two can start planning the rest of your lives together. And don't you be giving me any blarney that you do not know what I mean, Chester B. Kelly. I see the way you two children look at one another with love. You know, Den, I do think the Kelly family will be having another wedding in less than 5 years time. Huh, Chet?"  
Chet smiled at his mom and all his friends surrounding him and said, "Well, mom, everyone, yes, as usual, you are right. I do hope to one day ask Tabitha to marry me."  
And as they were talking, Tabitha came in and smiled at everyone and realized they had stopped talking as soon as she walked in and Chet looked like the cat that ate the canary.  
"Hi everyone, why did you all suddenly become so quiet? What's going on?"  
"Nothing, Tabitha, dear, nothing at all." Mrs. Kelly said and went over to give her future daughter in law a hug.  
Tabitha looked around her suspiciously and said, "Hi, everyone."  
And walked over to Chet to give him a kiss. "Man, Chet, it is so much nicer to kiss you now that your jaw is ok."  
Chet laughed happily at this and said, "Just wait until my moustache grows back properly. I can't wait, I really do miss it."  
Mrs. Kelly laughed and said, "Aw, now, Chet, you don't really want to, do you? It always made you look older and I much prefer to see you clean-shaven. What do you say, Tabitha?"  
She looked around and looked hard at Denny, who had a moustache and tried to decide how she would like Chet in one.  
As she turned, she shook her head and said, "I..I really don't know, Chet. Honestly, moustaches never really matter to me. As you know, my dad has one and has had it most of my life, so I am fairly used to them.  
"And Denny, he looks really nice in it and you two really resemble one another, but your mom is right, I do like you clean-shaven, so I just don't know. However, if it is something you really, really want, I am not going to stop you. After all you have been through these past few months; I don't want to stop you from doing anything that is going to make you happy.  
"What do you think, Captain Stanley, do you like Chet this way or with the moustache better?"  
"Well, Tabitha, with the moustache, Chet really is able to be the phantom and tease Gage, but you are right, Mrs. Kelly, Chet really does look younger this way. Maybe you should stay clean-shaven, Kelly, just so Gage can retaliate a bit on the phantom.  
"Let me tell you, sorry Mrs. Kelly, Den, but Mike is sometimes over the top. And he sure seems to love latrine duty; as he gets it so much. He even gets me and I really do think he does it on purpose."  
Mrs. Kelly, laughing, said, "Oh, Capt. Stanley, no offence taken, believe me. I know how Michael can be. We have even dubbed him the worst phantom of the lot, haven't we, boys?  
"But, he, and I know your father can attest to this, is NOTHING compared to Seamus Kelly, eh, Chief Stanley?"  
Laughing, the chief said, "You are definitely right, Mary! Seamus could out phantom all you Kelly kids put together! And it never really mattered who he got, either.  
"Why, I remember one time when then Captain Houts was short sheeted and he knew just who to blame. Seamus not only drew latrine duty for a month, but he had to wet down the area every day and this had to be done at 5am daily. So he not only had to get up before anyone else on duty, but he had to be at the station before anybody else for a month. Remember that, Mary? Chief Houts still talks about that, although now he laughs, but he sure didn't then."  
Everyone laughed and Chet said, "Yeah, I think none of us will ever forget that. Dad used to tell us some great Captain Houts stories and some great stuff about some of the stuff you and he pulled together, Chief."  
"Yeah, Chet, your dad and I did have some great times together. He was a very special man, was Seamus Kelly."  
This conversation was going on for a while and they were enjoying reminiscing about Seamus Kelly. Chet and Den both felt like they got to their dad a bit better.  
Man, mom, I knew dad had a great sense of humor, but never really knew nutty it really was." Den said and he and Chet both laughed.  
"Gosh, I wish I'd known Mr. Kelly." Tabitha commented.  
"Yes, Tabitha, I think Seamus would definitely have approved of you, especially as you are an Irish lass and a beautiful colleen at that."  
Tabitha blushed at this, while Chet looked at her with love and pride.  
After about twenty minutes, everyone except Tabitha had left and dinner was on the way. Chet did not think he would get anything being a fresh post-op and all, but to his delight, he got a tray.  
Although it was just ginger ale, beef broth and jello, he smiled. At least until he saw the nurse arrive with a bag of feeding for his gastrostomy tube.  
As Miss Fielding was attaching the feeding, Chet asked, "Nurse, why this? Thought I was on regular food now."  
"Linnette, I'll explain it to Chet, you go do your work."  
"K, Thanks, Tab. Stop by the station before you go, ok?"  
"Sure, no prob."  
"Chet, love, I can answer that for you. You see, Dr. Early and Diamond want to be sure you are able to tolerate solid food before completely removing the tube, and if all goes well; it should be out before you return to St. Catherine's. Also your jaw will probably hurt a bit and feel uncomfortable for a bit, so that even drinking the broth or ginger ale may be painful. If that happens, please stop and do not force yourself. You could undo all the good that has been done, ok? That is the reason for the tube feeding. Make sense?"  
"Yeah, it does."  
So Chet proceeded to try to sip some ginger ale through a straw but found that he couldn't. Tabitha instructed him to try drinking from the glass and he did, but he did indeed feel pain and stopped.  
Then he tried some soup and although the warmth of the soup felt good, it was quite painful, too, as was the jello. He slammed down the spoon in frustration.  
Tabitha rested her hand on his arm, saying, "Chet, I can see you are in pain. Please stop. Remember you only just returned from surgery. You will be able to eat, but it just may take a day or two."  
Looking at Tabitha and realizing how right she probably was, Chet nodded and said, "Yeah, guess you're right, hon, but it is just so damn frustrating, if you know what I mean."  
"Yes, Chet, I can understand. But I bet by Wednesday, you'll be eating and hopefully, by Thursday, the tube will be out for good."  
Mack smiled at Chet and said, "Yeah, Chet, I bet in a day or two, you'll be savoring the gourmet cuisine of Rampart General, too."  
And he smirked as he bit into his hamburger. All three laughed at this and Chet relaxed, realizing he had been pushing himself a bit too fast.  
"Yeah, sorry, guess I just want to get well so fast, I'm impatient."  
"Well, Chet, from what Hank Sr. and Jr. have told me about what happened, if anyone has the right to be anxious about getting well, it should be you.  
"Once you are home and I am out of here and somewhat ambulatory again, I plan on having you, Tabitha, and your families over for a good old-fashioned Peetroff Seder and bar-be-cue.  
"I know, I know, but you'll find out all about it when you come. And if you cannot wait, just ask your captain.  
"I wonder why I'd forgotten about knowing him. Must have been the fall. I mean, after all, he and Ben, my oldest son, are great friends and Hank has even spent the night a few times. Hank and his folks were at all the kids' celebrations as we were at Hank's. Man, he and Ben even became captains at the same time."  
Tabitha looked over at Mack and saw he seemed a bit concerned that he could not remember this.  
"Mack, don't worry. If I remember, Dixie told me you received a concussion from the fall. Sometimes those cause temporary amnesia, but I I can almost guarantee that your memory will return."  
"Really, Tabitha? That's great! I was very worried, afraid I was becoming confused as I got older."  
Chet had a pain-free night and awoke refreshed on Tuesday morning. Mack also learned he was scheduled for knee replacement on Wednesday at 8am.  
At 10 am, Maria Pasquale came in and introduced herself to both men as their physical therapist.  
She spoke with Mack first; explaining to him that he would be wearing a knee immobilizer at all times and would, for the first two days, be on bathroom privileges only and using a knee bending machine three times a day. On Saturday, she would start him walking with a walker, if able. However, she was definitely going to begin exercises, both passive and active, explaining that passive meant that she or a nurse would do them and active meant that he would be doing these himself.  
She then told Chet she was going to get a wheelchair and go to PT with him where he would learn to use crutches as well as how to eat food again.  
By 11:45, Chet was doing very well with the crutches. So well, in fact, that he walked back to his room. This made him feel great and Tabitha was shocked and happy for her man.  
At lunch, Maria showed Chet how to eat slowly and not open his mouth too wide, as well as to drink slowly. She explained, "This might make eating a slower process but after a while it would speed up normally.  
Chet did as directed and found himself having less pain and able to eat the whole meal without a problem.  
Maria had left about halfway through the meal, saying, "Well, Chet, you seem to be doing ok, so I am going to grab some lunch myself. Do you feel up to another PT session this afternoon around 3?"  
Chet looked at her, swallowed what he had in his mouth and said, "Yeah I am as long as the doctors say it is alright."  
"Well, Dr. Early had ordered it twice a day, but I always like to check with the patient to see if they are ok with that much, but in your case I think you'll be fine. In fact, I have a feeling that you'll end up doing more than you are supposed to, but please don't overtax yourself. It will only undo all the terrific progress you have made. OK?"  
Chet smiled warmly at her and said, "Ok, you are the boss. I'll see you around 3 then."  
Maria waved at Chet and Mack, saying, "Mr. Peetroff, I will be coming to do some passive exercises on your leg around 2-2:15 ok?"  
Mack said ok and then Maria left.  
The next few days flew for Chet and on Friday, his feeding tube was removed. He was now able to eat without any pain whatsoever and his jaw definitely felt quite normal to him.  
At 4pm, Dr. Early came in and said, "Chet, do you think you are ok to return to St. Catherine's?"  
"Oh, I thought I was being discharged to go home. Why do I have to go back to St. Catherine's?"  
"Well, don't you recall I said I wanted you there due to the cast and they are helping you adjust to the memory impairment you have? Well, I don't think there has been enough time for that, yet. So I figured you staying at St. Catherine's for at least another 3 weeks. I consulted with Dr. Diamond and he agrees.  
"I also spoke with Dr. Finlay, the medical director, and she agrees."  
Chet looked at Dr. Early and thought about what he'd just heard. It did sound vaguely familiar.  
"Guess I forgot, Dr. Early. Yeah, Dr. Finlay is a very nice lady. And another good doctor. I cannot believe all the wonderful care I have gotten through all this. Thank you all of you."  
The rest of the week went well for Chet, he became very comfortable with the crutches and he was doing better with his memory. Mack's surgery went well, and his PT was going well, also.  
On Friday, January 17, Tabitha helped Chet prepare for transfer back to St. Catherine's.  
While they were packing, Mack said, "Hey, Chet, would you mind if I came to visit you at the rehab center? As you know, I'm being discharged next Wednesday and would like to keep in touch with you guys."  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I was going to ask you to visit me. I know my mom is going to be inviting you to the house one of these days."  
"Why?"  
"Cause that is how my mom is. She loves and respects all firemen."  
"Great. Your mom is a lovely lady and very very personable."  
Chet just smiled at this, knowing his mother thought Mack very handsome and someone she would consider dating. Plus Katie had told him, his mom acted like a kid when she spoke of Mack. It would be real interesting if they got together.  
So on Saturday around 11am, the ambulance arrived to transport Chet back to St. Catherine's. He had given Mack the phone number and address.  
When he arrived at St. Catherine's at 11:45, he was met by his mom, Katie and Joseph and Denny and Ilsa as well as Tabitha. He was glad to see them all, and he requested permission to walk on his own, with the crutches, of course, back to his room. The attendants weren't sure, but Lindsay said "Yes, Chet, as long as you can handle it. Don't think you'll be needing too much PT, huh?"  
Chet smiled and said, "No, not for walking, but what about PT for my memory and stuff. I'll tell you something, the season may be winter, but for February, it is a warm day. I wish I could go outside once in a while. Would that be possible, Lindsay?"  
Lindsay smiled and answered, "Yes, it is possible. For the first few times, I will want you supervised, but once I feel you are steady enough and you agree you are, you can go out alone. Ok?"  
Chet smiled and said, "Yeah, no problem."  
Chet and his entourage went inside and were talking when Nick and Dan walked in, smiling.  
"Well, Chet, from what I understand, no more physical therapy, huh? But you will still be seeing me for the occupational therapy, ok? Any questions or concerns?"  
Chet looked at both men and said, "No, not really. But when can I start again? I really want to get my mind together to get back to my job. I really love being a fireman."  
Nick spoke this time, saying, "Well, Chet, we'll have to see how your  
foot heals. The cast is gonna be on at least till the beginning of March and we'll see what PT you will need, if any? But you will be learning more memory techniques and other stuff with Dan here."  
Chet said, "Thanks, that sounds good. I will really work hard, cause I want to get well and back to work. Man, I can't believe how much I miss the station."  
The two therapists left and Chet said, "Hey, guys, let's go to the solarium for a while, OK?"  
Den and Ilsa backed off, because they had promised Sue to go Knotts Berry Farm tonight because they were having fireworks and a rodeo, which she wanted to see, and Katie and Joe backed off cause they had to go food shopping, but Tabitha stayed.  
Tabitha and Chet went to the solarium. Chet had decided now was as good a time as any to tell Tabitha how he really felt about her.  
"Tabitha, I want to tell you something and please don't interrupt me until I'm done, or I'll chicken out."  
Tabitha nodded and said, "Ok, I'll wait."  
"Tabitha, I know we have both agreed we have something special going on. Especially since we haven't even gone on a date or anything, but, and this is the toughest part," And Tabitha saw he had tears in his eyes and got a bit scared, but didn't interrupt Chet.  
"Tabitha Anne Montgomery, I know this is not a very romantic place or time, and I cannot get down on one knee, but I love you with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" And he pulled out a ring box with a diamond solitaire ring in it.  
Tabitha was totally stunned; she did not expect this at all.  
"Oh, Chet! I love you too. Of course, I will marry you. And I can wait however long we need to.  
"It doesn't matter about dating. I fell in love with you from the first time I laid eyes on you, darling." And she hugged him and kissed him. She could not wait to show people.  
"I'll be right back, Chet, gotta show this to Lindsay, ok?"  
"Sure, I'm just gonna sit and smile and be happy, ok? Now I really have something to get well for."  
Tabitha smiled and ran off, feeling like a little girl.  
Luckily, Lindsay was at the desk doing some paperwork, so Tabitha just stuck her hand under her friend's nose.  
Lindsay looked and said, "Aha, so Chet did ask you? Great and congrats, friend. His brother Den just happened to get it today. It really is a lovely ring. "  
"Thanks, Lin, I never believed in love at first sight, but I do now. Man, can't wait to show mom, dad and Mrs. Kelly this.  
"Well, let me get back to my fireman. Talk to you later, ok?"  
"Yeah, I'll call you. What is a good time?"  
"I don't know make it around 8, I'll be hanging here for a while then will go see my future mother-in-law and then go home."  
Lindsay nodded and Tabitha went back to the solarium.  
Chet said, "Tab, ask if it's ok for you to have lunch with me in here? I want to talk about some stuff, ok?"  
"K, love, no prob"  
Tabitha went and got permission and waited with Chet for lunch.  
While eating, Chet asked, " So, my love, do you think I should grow my moustache back or not. Now that I have my jaw back," And they both laughed, "I would like to, but I need to know that you will be ok with it."  
"Well, Chet, as I said when we first discussed, I am used to moustaches and if you really want to I think you should. I know, with or without facial hair, you are a very handsome man. I love your brown eyes and a moustache definitely won't interfere with that."  
They finished the meal and Tabitha wheeled the dirty dishes to the kitchen and met Chet in his room.  
When she got there, she saw he was on the phone to his mom, "Yes, mom, I did ask Tabitha and she said YES! Want to speak to your future daughter-in-law?"  
Handing the phone to Tabitha, Chet held her other hand.  
'Oh, thanks, Mrs. Kelly, um mom. I will be over a bit later to show you the ring. It is absolutely gorgeous.  
"Ok, I'll tell him. Bye, um mom. Gotta get used to that." and she laughed as did Chet.  
"What do you have to tell me?"  
"Just that Mike is gonna be here to see you in a bit, as he is off today. And I'm gonna get going. Got a few things to do besides seeing your mom.  
"I want to get some new clothes and need uniform shoes."  
"Ok, darlin' just be careful. Call or stop by later and I will let you know if I am gonna or not, ok?"  
Tabitha nodded and they kissed.  
About 2:30pm, Mike showed up and said, 'Well, how are you doing, Chet?"  
"I am doing pretty good and I have some good news for you. I am officially engaged to Tabitha Montgomery. I asked her today and she said yes."  
"Well, fantastic."  
"So how is the phantom doing at 51's?"  
Mike laughed and filled his brother in on his antics. He had short sheeted everybody's bed all on different shifts; filled Stoker's boots with shaving cream and Johnny's with eggs and milk. He had switched the eggs in a carton to hardboiled ones on Marco's cooking day.  
"I got Johnny and Cap with the one I did last night-I had cling wrapped all but two toilets and the other two I put red and green food coloring in so it looked sick."  
Chet was laughing so hard, he had tears. "What happened? Especially with Cap? Get latrine duty for the rest of your life?"  
Mike laughed and said, "No, just for the next 3 months. Plus I have to keep the logbook for the rest of my tour there as well. Also I had to clean the toilets last night, and this prank was sprung at 3am! And we weren't even toned out. I spent 90 freakin' minutes doing it. But believe me, it was worth it, just to see their faces! Oh, you have been lowered a bit in rank, I am now the WORST PHANTOM AT STATION 51A SHIFT!"  
Both men laughed and Chet said, "Man, I would have loved to have seen Marco's face with those eggs.  
Want to go for a walk or to the solarium, Mike?"  
"Well, I'm a bit tired, and you know why, so why don't we just go to the solarium and visit?"  
Chet agreed and once they got settled, Chet asked Mike if he thought he should regrow his moustache.  
Mike thought a bit and said, "Yeah, Chet you should. Without it, you look like a little kid and I remember that stache was your pride and joy, so yeah, definitely grow it back."  
"Yeah, I really think I will. Tabitha doesn't mind either way and I really do miss it.  
"Mike, I know Tab and I can't even consider a date for the wedding, but would you be my best man? I'm gonna ask Marco, Darien, Jim and Den to be groomsmen."  
Mike looked at his brother and smiled, saying, "Of course, I'll be your best man, but are you sure you don't want to ask Marco or Darien?"  
"Positive, c'mon now, you know you and I are very close and I just want you. I consider you a friend as well as my brother. I think you already know that, though."  
Mike just smiled at his brother and said, "Yeah, Chet I do know that."  
After visiting for a few more minutes, Mike said, tiredly, "Well, Chet, I'm super tired so I think I'll go home and catch some z's. If possible, I'll be back later, if not than tomorrow."  
And he and Chet hugged and Chet walked with Mike to the entrance and then decided to find out if there was a library of some sorts here.  
When shown where the library was, Chet went back to his room and got the book he was reading and decided to spend some quiet time by himself.  
While checking out the library, he noticed there were quite a few games here, Rummikub (God, haven't played that in years. I wonder if mom still likes it.), Monopoly, Checkers, Dominoes, Chess, Password, Sorry and Uno. All games he enjoyed.  
He also saw there were some books he would be interested in. Knowing he would be here for quite a while yet, he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a few of the books he wanted to read.  
While in the library, a few people came and went. Chet really liked this place, most of the patients were friendly and great to talk to and the staff was very professional and really knew their stuff.  
Suddenly Chet heard his name paged and to report to the nurse's station. Arriving there, he saw Johnny and Roy and smiled at them.  
"Hey, Chet you are doing pretty good, huh?"  
Chet smiled at his coworkers and friends and said, "Yes, I am. Thank God. Why not come to my room where we can talk and you guys can sit?"  
And so the three of them went to Chet's room and got comfortable.  
"You know, I am going to get out of here sooner than they expected. But will still be on disability for awhile."  
"Really? How is the therapy going?" Roy queried.  
"Pretty good, Roy. In fact, I know longer receive physical therapy but still occupational and memory therapy. Things are going a bit better with my memory, but I just have to adjust to it being not as good as it was before.  
"I've got really great news, guys. Tabitha and I are engaged!" and he smiled broadly at the way they reacted.  
""Well, congrats Chet!"  
"Yeah, congratulations, Chet and welcome to the married men's club of station 51sAshift."  
Chet had received permission to walk outside when ever he wanted to and also to go out with his family and friends whenever he wanted to.  
He was working hard with Dan learning memory tricks and agreed with Dan that he should keep a calendar of some sort for his work schedule and other things. He told Dan he would start doing that.  
He had asked Tabitha to buy him a calendar with space for writing things down and showed it to Dan. Dan liked that the boxes were plenty big enough to write stuff in.  
On February 5th, there was a family meeting at St. Catherine's with Chet, Mary Kelly, Tabitha, Den, Mike, Jim, and Joe Shaugnessy. Jim's wife Jane couldn't come; she was very close to term.  
This was just like the meeting when Chet was first admitted, but with one big difference. This was the discharge meeting and Dr. Early and Dr. Diamond and Dan and Nick and Lindsay.  
When asked how he felt about possible discharge of Monday, February 10, Chet answered, "Great! I never thought it would be so soon.  
"Mom, do you need more time to set stuff up?"  
"No, Chet I don't. Everything is all set up. And Tiger and my dog Buddy seem to get along. As you know Tiger's been with Mike but I decided to bring the cat to my house so you wouldn't miss him too much.  
"Well, I can't wait for you to come home. I'll make some nice Irish Stew that you like so much, ok?"  
"Yeah that sounds great. But what about my leg?"  
Dr. Diamond answered, saying, "As you know, Chet, we took an x-ray of it and it looks good. The cast will probably be coming off sometime in March.  
"And as you are going to be doing out patient occupational therapy with Dan, you can do PT with Nick when I remove the cast around the first week of March. It really seems to be healing nicely."  
Chet smiled and said, "Great!"  
So plans were made to have Mike pick Chet up on Monday, February 10 as he was off duty.  
Lindsay asked if there were any more questions or issues and when no one answered she adjoined the meeting.  
After a while everyone left, except Tabitha and Mrs. Kelly. Tabitha had told Chet she and his mom were going to do a little bit of shopping so decided to only use one car.  
Chet, Mrs. Kelly and Tabitha sat in the solarium and talked for a bit.  
"One of the first things I intend to do once I get settled at the house is to take you, Ms. Tabitha Montgomery on a real date. I've got a plan, and I'm sure you will enjoy it. We'll figure the time for it when I get home and even put it on my new calendar you brought me. Speaking of calendars, wherever did you find the fireman's one? It is perfect. Hope they do it every year."  
"Well, Actually Jim found it for me. He got one for himself and Mike, too."  
The rest of the week was uneventful and Chet was getting more and more antsy to be going home.  
Over the weekend, Den bought Chet's suitcases and on Sunday Tabitha helped him pack. She also took the prescription for Percocet to drop off at the pharmacy.  
On Monday, at 10am, Mike Kelly arrived to bring Chet home.  
On his arrival at his mother's he noticed a lot of cars around and wondered what was going on.  
When he asked Mike, Mike just smiled.  
When Chet opened the front door he was inundated with a bunch of his family and friends, including his 51s brothers, saying, "Welcome home Chet!"  
Chet just stood there and cried, he was overwhelmed with all the love he felt at that time.  
The reason for Chet's tears was that he never realized how many people, and not just his family, cared about him. He never expected this.  
The End  
Of code I installment three. Installment four in the works


End file.
